Metis' Mendum XIV
Chapter XIV - Niagara Poros' P.O.V. I raised my hand in retaliation. A blast of energy shot out of my right hand and knocked down a couple of the undead greek demigods like a pile of dominos. This will be easy I thought to myself. I raised my left hand and blasted a few more of them over and they fell into the dirt like bowling pins. And so I carried on with my current strategy, which was of course, to continued knocking them over and I blasted another, and another and another, and another, and another, and . . . that's when I realised the only flaw in my plan. I stopped my movements, let the buzzing stop in my ear and looked over towards the battlefield. I first saw the undead demigods lying face down to the floor. The layed there so still that they could have easily passed as, well, dead dead, or at least un-undead. But then one of them extended out his/her/its/whatever's hand and grappled back to its weapon. I stepped back in shock, but then saw as another followed his example and got up back to its feet. And very soon the rest began retrieving their weapons and stood up. But this time they gathered together into a big huddle, then the ones holding spearstook to the front, while the sword fighters stood behind them with the archers at the very back. "Remember" Gaea said "Manipulation, concentrate. Listen to your inner voice. It will tell you what you must do. I was pretty sure she had been smoking something while I wasn't looking because she soud like she was a hippie. I looked back over to the undead army (which was now more appropriate than calling them a complete rabble) took their first step towards me, before taking another slow one. I watched as they began moving towards me in formation style. I looked back towards Gaea, and I realised what needed to be done (or at least what she wanted me to do). I shut my eyes and listened to my senses. I concentrated hard. Pushing my eyelids as tight as they ever could be. Then I heard something, the wind was being fanned away, the co-operation of two identical fans, flapping away the air. Then there was a screech, a birds screech. high pitched and soon I found a new sight. A not my real sight, not even a single dream or memory. It was a third sight. I could see over the world like I was so high, but not like a diamond in the sky before anybody starts that joke. I felts so light, then I saw the Garden, then the army. I zoomed in to take a closer look at them. They could have been no older than sixteen before they died, but all of them were in modern clothes under their bronze plated armour. I looked through row by row. Analysing each individual zombie as they were drawing nearer and nearer towards me. I looked through towards the third row, right in the center, there was nothing out of the ordinary . . . except for the banner. There was an orange banner with the enitials: C H-B printed onto it, and black image of the constellation Sagitarius, the centaur holding his bow. Holding this banner was another demigod, but he wore something which stuck out more: he wore a cloak over the back of his armour, he also had a big helm which completly concealed his face. He stood out moe than any of the other undead demigods. I let out a screech and opened my eyes. the unit began to charge straight towards me at an unusually fast pace. The spears lowered and they broke away from the main legion. They let out a sort of half war cry half choking on blood cry as they got nearer and nearer to me. I looked up and I stared for a moment. I watched as the sight of a falcon hurtling downwards drew nearer and near towards the earth, it was getting faster and faster and faster. The falcon let out an earbursting screech as it kamikazied straight into the banner carrier. Dust rolled and the undead demigods stopped. They turned to face the crater site where their general once stood, turned to satre back at me with their glassy eyes and soon turned tail and sank back into ther ground. I heard Gaea clapping behind me "Bravo, you realised your inner spirit, the Falcon: Swift as well as Gallant, unbound by the laws of gravity, but uses it to its advantage." I extended out my arm and the Falcon perched itself onto it. It gripped onto my arm with its bony talons, but there was no pain. It was a beautiful creature with a sharp eye and razor sharp claws. I looked at it and whispered "Thank you, I'm gonna call you . . . Tertius Oculus (Third Eye)". Category:Metis' Mendum Category:Chapter Page